ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cotton-Poppe
is a kaiju that appeared in the film, Ultraman Zearth. He is the bodyguard of Alien Benzene. His actual name was before being renamed Cotton-Poppe by MYDO. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 71 m *Weight: 79,000 t *Origin: Planet Benzene History Ultraman Zearth Cotton-Poppe was the weapon and bodyguard of Alien Benzene in his plan to kill Ultraman Zearth and to steal all of Earth's Gold in order to cure his illness. Cotton-Poppe's presence was felt all over the Earth by several different countries as he consumed mass quantites of them with his tongue. MYDO set up a trap to try and stop the monster from one of its gold raids, but ultimately was taken down by the monster's spike lightning and Cotton-Poppe again fed on more gold. One night while MYDO was investigating, they found the monster transfer its gold contents as energy waves to his master, but it was only just enough to temporarily cure Alien Benzene of his illness and so he sent Cotton-Poppe to begin phase 2 of his plan. After abducting a few friends of Katsuto Asahi (Ultraman Zearth's human form), Alien Benzene and Cotton-Poppe surrounded them on a rock-like formation as a trap for Ultraman Zearth to come and save them. MYDO was on the scene to rescue the group first, but again they were taken out of commission by Cotton-Poppe. Once Ultraman Zearth arrived, Alien Benzene created a tarpit surrounding his friends while Cotton-Poppe threatened to strike them with his lightning. Once Ultraman Zearth gained control of his fears, he freed his friends from the tarpit and battled with Cotton-Poppe. As it seemed Zearth was winning, Alien Benzene emerged and assisted the monster in beating up the Ultra. Zearth however wouldn't give up and after striking the monster in the gut with his Zearth Knee Kick, Cotton-Poppe collapsed, unable to continue fighting. After Zearth defeated Alien Benzene, he took Cotton-Poppe's body into space, where he destroy it with his Speshusshura Ray, where it exploded safety without harming the Earth. Trivia *Suit actor: Toshio Miyake. *Cotton-Poppe's roar is a low-pitch Golza roar mixed with Jomonoid roar. Powers and Weapons *Gold Manipulation: Cotton-Poppe can manipulate gold particles into particle dusts or liquid to make it easily feed for him. *Tongue: Cotton-Poppe can release a tongue tube that can be used for feeding golds. *Pyrokinesis: Cotton-Poppe can manipulate fires to his liking. He was seen swallowing fires that used to trap him and exhale it to his target. *Spike Lightning: Cotton-Poppe can shoot blue lightning from the spikes on his shoulders. *Laser Horn: From the nasal horn on his head, Cotton-Poppe can fire a blue energy beam. It can be charged for an even more power attack. *Burrowing: Cotton-Poppe can burrow at moderately high speeds. *Speshusshura Combustion: If struck by Ultraman Zearth's Speshusshura Ray, Cotton-Poppe would explode with the strength of a nuke. Cotten-Poppe-gold-manipulation.jpg|Gold Manipulation Cotten-Poppe-tougue.jpg|Tougue Cotten-Poppe-pyrokinesis.jpg|Pyrokinesis Cotten-Poppe-spike-lighting.jpg|Spike Lightning Cotten-Poppe-laser-horn.jpg|Laser Horn Cotten-Poppe-speshusshura-combustion.jpg|Speshusshura Combustion Other Media Ultraman Zearth: Parody chapter In this parody skit, Cotton-Poppe is portrayed as one of Alien Benzene's forms. Gallery Cottom-0.jpg Cottom-1.jpg Cottom-2.jpg CottonII.jpg CottonIII.png Cotton-Poppe_-_ultra_series.png Dcvxhuv-eb6b9616-3b42-45f7-8ddc-b705462d7558.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zearth Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju